


1

by Srta_Aurora



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 07:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19224778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Srta_Aurora/pseuds/Srta_Aurora





	1

瑟坦达今天的心情很好，跟着御主出去打了一天种火回来就发现迦勒底的供暖设备终于修好了。他在走廊上徘徊了一会还是选择溜回亚瑟的房间。推门进去屋里已经是漆黑一片了，他小声嘟囔着“这家伙又睡了”拐进浴室冲了个澡。等他爬回床上亚瑟也还是没有一点动静，他有点纳闷今天怎么睡得这么死，但也懒得琢磨，反正也睡不着就躺在旁边欣赏起圣剑使的容颜。  
这人怎么这么好看呢？  
他盯了半天，没忍住凑上去亲了一口  
"又来？"  
他吓了一跳，还以为亚瑟早就睡熟了。他很清楚对方在说什么，他想装傻，想说"没有"  
他没机会了，说不出话。  
这家伙就反客为主的亲上来了。他觉得尝到了柠檬味，还一如既往的带着阳光的味道。  
他突然想起某次被逼到墙角，亚瑟说"我要咬你舌头了"  
没忍住，笑出了声。  
"你又这么晚"亚瑟没追究他的笑点在耳边轻声道，气息打在耳廓上的感觉可不太妙，他缩了缩脖子，但理直气壮。  
"和御主去打种火了！小姑娘本来还找你，嚷着培养感情什么的，结果转了一圈没见…你干嘛？"  
人都压上来了，就有点明知故问的意思。  
“培养感情？你昨晚折磨了我半天，总不能就算了。”  
他没接话，确实是他折腾了大半个晚上，也没想反悔，就配合的翻了个身。手伸进亚瑟的衣服里，攀上他后颈。金色的脑袋就埋在他肩窝里，吮咬在侧颈上。他仿佛已经看见了自己脖子上的红印，脸上发烫，捏了一把亚瑟的脖子，像拎猫一样“你怎么这么爱咬人。”刚问完就真被咬了一口，他有时候觉得亚瑟的报复心真的很重，现在手又伸到自己衣服里来了，他开始后悔为什么要穿紧身背心。乳首被捏住揉搓的动作被隔着衣服勾勒出来，这个画面实在是有很大冲击性。内心挣扎过后他僵硬的移开视线看向天花板，他俩也早不是第一次了，自己也不明白怎么每次都紧张的手脚不知道怎么放，这也成了另外几个自己钟爱的谈资。  
“和你学的。”亚瑟压着他朝他耳朵吹气，偶尔舌尖划过耳骨的刺激还会惹得他一激灵。他动不了也没办法，只敢在心里暗骂几声魔鬼，这家伙明显是故意的。他也没注意到什么时候背心已经掀到胸口，  
布料的摩擦更让人焦虑，还不如脱掉省心。他抬手把亚瑟支开，结果刚钻出脑袋就被按了回去，胳膊就以一种别扭的姿势被衣服箍在头顶，刚想开口抗议就被堵了回去。他接吻时几乎不会闭眼，亚瑟也一样。他瞪着那双碧绿的眼睛，却像一团火焰没入平静的湖面，只能用犬齿硌着他的舌头表达不满。  
手指抚在下颌，轻吻从他的鼻尖到下巴，在喉结处用力吮了一下，沿着脖颈滑到锁骨。亚瑟亲的很大声，这动静又让他红了脸，圣剑使倒是一点喘息的机会都不给他留，胸前传来的酥麻感惹得他抽了一口气，被吮吸着舌尖还绕着打着圈，另一只手的动作也压根就没停下来过。他一直对这招招架不住，亚瑟当然知道，他认命的从喉中溢出第一声低吟，目光向下对上的是得逞了的眼神。  
那眼神中带着笑意，舌尖抵着早已充血硬挺的乳粒轻轻一挑就能得到想要的反应，轻声的呜咽，愈发游离的眼神，或是慢慢攥紧的床单，每一次的挑逗都能让他的呼吸加重一分，混着情欲的潮红悄悄漫遍了他全身，胸前更是因吮咬留下些许殷红的印记。亚瑟最终轻吻了一下仿佛吸满水的剔透乳珠后微微起身，而他却因突然中断的不适感而稍挺了胸，似在找寻消失的抚慰。等待也没有结果，他侧回头瞥过去，亚瑟手扶在他胯上，眼神示意着他抬抬屁股。裤子刚被扒下一半挺立的阴茎就迫不及待的弹了出来，他瞬间涨红到了脖子，咬着嘴唇抬手挡住脸，浑身肌肉都绷紧了一动不动。亚瑟掐着他的臀肉揉了揉，搂过他的膝盖在内侧亲咬了一口，“你这样也太好欺负了。”他把胳膊挪出条缝，露出眼睛丢给亚瑟一把眼刀。“当心我捅你啊圣剑使。”说完也发现了自己梗着嗓子的威胁毫无震慑力，悻悻地别过头。  
他本来也没想在这种时候和亚瑟斗嘴，还是眼下的事情比较重要，毕竟刚刚也耗费了不少时间，自己也憋得难受。于是深吸了一口气，尽力放松着身体，甚至还配合的抬了胯，带着鼻音悄声着“来吧”。不用看也知道亚瑟俯了下来，接下来的发展却和料想的截然不同。原本都做好了被扩张的准备，却没料想到是前端被温热的触感包裹。他瞬间漏出一声短促的惊呼下意识往后撤腰，可惜亚瑟没留给他任何余地，手就垫在腰后完全阻隔了退路。“你干……唔…”他的质疑还没脱口就自己咽了回去，亚瑟含得的并不深，抬舌把头部抵在上膛慢慢的摩擦，舌尖沿着下缘沟处勾勒，另一只手揉捏着囊袋，中指指腹按在会阴轻轻地摩挲。  
他现在完全没了一点气势，呜咽都带着颤音，小腹因每次舔舐而抽搐，双腿下意识的想夹紧却被牢牢的按在床上动弹不得，晃着腰躲闪和颤抖着小腿磨蹭床单都是徒劳的挣扎。  
没一会他也彻底没了反抗的力气，下面已经变得湿漉漉的，压上穴口的两根手指没遇到丝毫阻碍就被吞了进去，没有犹豫就轻车熟路的探向深处的凸起，被用力刮过的瞬间就被随之袭来的强烈快感淹没了，最要命的一点被不间断的抠压，亚瑟还故意以相同的频率舔吸，他感觉到肠液顺着流进臀缝沾湿了一片，随着动作响起咕叽咕叽的水声。情欲的冲击侵蚀着理智，他也早就放弃抑制呻吟，后仰的脖颈抻出好看的弧度，喉结随着呜咽而牵动。  
当新一轮刺激开始他终于忍不住拉长音挤出一声低哼，这仿佛撒娇的反应也成功吸引了亚瑟注意力。他可怜兮兮的嘟囔着:“别再…”落音的同时手指抽出了后穴，发出“啵”的一声让他愣了几秒，然后迅速反应了过来，脸上带着急切和羞耻“亚瑟！我不是说那里！呜……”他僵住了，脸红的像熟透的螃蟹，甚至忘了呼吸，直到发现亚瑟带着笑意的吞咽动作才慌忙支起身子想要拭去对方脸上零星的痕迹，到了需要用手的时候才意识到衣服还胡乱的缠在身上，他又连忙和自己的背心做了几秒斗争随手扔去一边。扭回头亚瑟就撑在正上方，他被迫直视着这张过分好看的脸，主动揽住脖子又交换了一个吻，还带着他自己的味道。亚瑟的衣服蹭的他发痒，也让他心里充斥着不平衡。这家伙穿着依旧整齐的不像话，完全不像在做爱，现在踹去食堂做份夜宵也根本不会有任何问题。他想的很多，也觉得应该说点什么，但这些都可以留到以后。现在亚瑟的手按在他腰间，唇贴在他耳边低语，“我要进来了。”  
他把腿勾上亚瑟的腰，在尾椎处磨蹭，不需要更多的暗示，很快就如他所愿被彻底填满了，有着肠液的润滑直接就顶到了深处，不断撞向那一点带来的满足感让他不由得弓起了腰，每一次抽动挤开肠肉带来快感都能让他溢出甜美的喘息，原本才释放过而软下去的性器也在新一波情欲浪潮的冲击下再次抬起了头。他被顶的有些头脑发昏，还突然被搂着腰捞了起来，现在根本没了支撑身体的力气，整个人就可怜的挂在亚瑟身上，却没忘了掀他的衣服。亚瑟会意的脱掉上衣，搂得他紧紧的，咬上他脖子用力的吮吸。他很清楚亚瑟的习惯，配合他的顶撞泄了力一坐到底，高潮的来临让他夹紧了后穴，同时感觉到一股股精液打在肠壁的甜美触感。  
他轻喘着推了推还赖着吮咬他脖子亚瑟，感觉眼皮发沉往旁边一歪倒在床上，“你非要弄在脖子上吗，明天又要被另几个盘问。”  
“你也可以选明天不出去。”还在收拾残局半天没听回声才转头看了他一眼，已经完全没了动静，只剩下均匀的呼吸声。亚瑟忍不住笑出了声，爬过去把他怀里的枕头抽出来自己躺了进去，揽过来轻吻了额头。  
“晚安，瑟坦达。”


End file.
